First Snow
by mamagrimes
Summary: This one shot was written for my Secret Santa, the fabulous Appetence, on Tell it to the Dead. Enjoy this quiet, heartwarming moment with Grimes 2.0.


Michonne woke up to the glide of a gentle hand over the curve of her hip and the soft scratch of a beard against her neck as lips pressed open mouthed kisses along her throat.

Smiling at the delicious sensations that Rick's wake-up call elicited, Michonne arched her neck to allow him easier access as she let out an appreciative moan.

After smiling against her neck in response, Rick lifted his head and met her gaze just as she opened her eyes. "Morning Beautiful," he greeted in a raspy whisper.

Threading her fingers through his messy curls, Michonne ran her thumb over his cheek as she tilted her head while lounging against her pillow. "A girl can get used to waking up like this."

Rick raised his brows as his eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips, where they lingered briefly, and then continued to travel over the form that was scantily clad in a thin t-shirt, the sheet having fallen away from his earlier ministrations. "A girl deserves to be worshipped for hours on end and, one of these days, I'm going to figure out how to sneak off with you and do just that."

With an affectionate, and tired, chuckle, Michonne lifted her head to capture Rick's lips in a quick kiss. "You did plenty of worshipping last night so I think I'm good for the day."

His blue eyes lighting with male pride, Rick grinned. "I did, didn't I? Okay, I'll let you recover but you and I have a date, right back here, tonight, okay?"

The man was insatiable. And, for that, she was very grateful, even as her muscles protested at the promise of more exertion.

After lowering his mouth to give Michonne a much more languorous, and thorough, kiss than her earlier one, Rick drew back and propped his head on his elbow. "I should give you fair warning. I woke you up a little earlier than usual because I wanted a few minutes of alone time before we were interrupted."

Michonne's brows drew together in confusion as she looked at the clock on her nightstand. "It's early yet. Why would we get interrupted?"

Moving to sit against the headboard, Rick drew Michonne up to sit beside him and then pointed out the window as the early morning sun started to peak through. "Right there is the reason we're about to get intruded on in less than 5.2 minutes."

Michonne sighed as she saw the snowflakes pelt against the window. "I guess that had to happen sooner or later now that we're further north."

Rick smiled as he tucked Michonne under his arm and caressed her shoulder. "Not a fan of snow, I take it?"

Shaking her head against Rick's muscled shoulder, Michonne responded. "After spending most of my twenties in southern California, I decided that I'm more of a sunny and eighty type of gal."

Rick stared at the fluffy flakes for a moment before turning back with a glint in his eye. "I think you should give it another try. I bet you'll look adorable all bundled up with a knit cap and big mittens."

Right as Michonne opened her mouth to vehemently deny Rick's assumption, their quiet morning ended with the sound of tiny feet bounding down the hall accompanied by a delighted shriek.

"And _that_ is the reason I woke you up early. I knew Carl wouldn't be able to resist making sure his sister got her first look as soon as possible."

And with that, the door flew open and a two year old ball of energy entered and immediately ran to the window with a grin. "Snow!"

Rick drew the t-shirt he'd discarded last night over his head. "Good morning, sweetheart. You like the snow?"

As Judith bobbed her head up and down with excitement, Carl followed behind, chagrin in his gaze. "Sorry about that. I tried to keep her downstairs but she wanted to show you the snow."

Pulling her robe on over her t-shirt, Michonne padded over to the teenager and gave him a one armed hug across his shoulders. "We were already up as, apparently, snow is a big deal in the Grimes family."

Hoisting Judy up so she could properly view the quickly whitening landscape, Rick turned to his son with amusement in his gaze. "Snow doesn't make a whole lot of noise. I wonder why Judy woke up early this morning."

His cheeks pinkening, Carl shifted before shrugging and owning his actions. "I didn't want her to miss out on watching the snow turn the grass white. That's what I liked watching as a kid."

With an 'I told you so' look at Michonne, Rick nodded in response to Carl and then turned to the daughter perched in his arms, his heart warming at the sight of her young face and hands pressed against the window to get the closest view she could of the excitement outside. "What do you think Judes? You wanna go outside and get a closer look?"

With a resounding "Yeah!" and a clap of her hands, Judy wriggled and Rick quickly put her down then laughed as she ran out of their room towards her own.

Carl shook his head in bemusement. "She just might beat me with this snow lover deal. I'm dressed already so I'll take care of getting her ready." And with a quick wave, he left and shut the door behind him.

Her eyes wide, Michonne laid a hand over heart and made a show of catching her breath. "What just happened? Did we all just agree to go play in the snow shortly after dawn and before breakfast?"

"We certainly did. Newly scavenged winter clothing is located in the hall closet downstairs. I suggest you layer up because it looks chilly out there," Rick replied, giving Michonne a loud smacking kiss on her cheek as he headed to the bathroom, humming 'Winter Wonderland' as he went.

Looking at her dresser drawers with trepidation, Michonne could only respond with a quiet "Layers? Really?" before taking a fortifying breath and promising herself to give the frozen precipitation another chance.

Fifteen minutes later, Michonne headed for the direction of the happy shrieks in the back yard, feeling like the stay-puff marshmallow man in her heavy parka. As soon as she left the house to stand on the back porch, any residual crankiness fled as she watched the people she loved most in the world kicking up snow and sticking their tongues out to catch the flakes. Judith was a bundle of energy running around the yard in a cute pink snowsuit with purple boots and Carl and Rick looked stylish and handsome in their dark ski jackets and knit caps.

Maybe, just _maybe_ , winter wouldn't be so bad after all.

As she took the porch steps to the yard slowly, still getting used to her boots, Rick ran up to her with a grin, his blue eyes glinting in the sun. "You look adorable," he said as he led her down the last step and kissed her on the lips, his arm snaking around her back to pull her in close. "Actually, you look so good, I'd be okay with winter hanging around longer than normal."

Michonne shot him a look as she flexed her fingers in the thick mittens she had pulled on. "Bite your tongue, Grimes."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Rick bent to whisper in her ear. "Can't do that, I'm gonna need it tonight." And with that, he announced to Carl that he was going to grab the camera and be right back.

With a shake of her head at Rick's one track mind even during an innocent family outing, Michonne made her way to the middle of the yard where the kids were working together to gather up as much snow as they could into small balls, Judith carefully copying the movements of her big brother.

Carl looked up with a smile and a 'Hey' as he continued to gather the snow from his crouching position. Judith giggled as she threw a small snowball in the air and watched it fall apart on its way back to the ground. Turning her head towards Michonne, she grabbed her hand with her tiny gloved one and led her to the growing snow pile.

"Come, Mommy."

Michonne stopped, her eyes wide as she looked down at the little girl who gazed back at her with a curious tilt to her head, most likely wondering why Michonne wasn't following her. Standing frozen, Michonne continued to stare as her heart thud in her chest.

"She started doing that yesterday," Carl said, drawing Michonne's attention from Judy to him. With a small smile, he explained. "We were reading in the living room while you were out and she pointed to your sword and said, 'Where Mommy?' I didn't say anything because I wanted to surprise you when she said it again."

Holding her hand over her heart, her eyes welling with tears, Michonne smiled down at Judith and then crouched to give her a hug, wanting to reassure the little girl that nothing was wrong. Satisfied with that reaction, Judith once again returned her attention to building her snow balls.

Walking closer to Carl, she asked him in a low, concerned tone. "Are you okay with her calling me that?"

Carl nodded, his smile turning gentle. "Yeah, I am. You're the only mother she's ever known so it seems right to me."

Michonne pulled her lips in as she tried not to let her emotions get the better of her. "I don't want to replace….."

Carl shook his head and place his hand on her shoulder in reassurance and Michonne wondered when the boy she had befriended had grown into such a mature young man. "My mom would want Judith to be safe and loved and she would be happy to know you're in her life to make sure she's both of those things. Judith is lucky to have you as a mom."

Michonne nodded and gave Carl a watery smile as she pulled him in for a hug. "I'm the lucky one, Carl."

After returning her hug, Carl stepped back and swiped a hand quickly over his eye and cheek as he nodded and then turned back towards his sister.

"The camera was hiding under the couch but I finally found it." Rick exclaimed as he bounded down the porch steps, holding the Polaroid camera victoriously. "What did I miss?" he asked as he fiddled with the buttons on the camera and surveyed the yard for the best spot to take pictures.

Michonne and Carl shared a smile and Carl replied to his dad with a point towards the snowballs. "Just working on our new weapons of mass destruction, that's all."

Knowing Rick would find out about Judith soon anyway, she liked the idea of keeping this moment just between her and the children for now. She wanted to tuck it deep into her heart to remember when she needed warmth and goodness in her day.

Looking at her family as Rick patiently cajoled Judith to pose with her brother, Michonne smiled as she walked toward them to help the photographer get just the right shot.

Later that night, Rick entered his bedroom to find Michonne standing by the window, her hand covering the print Judith's small hand had left earlier in the day. Leaning her head against the window frame she looked first at her hand and then out at the snow that had started to gently fall once again.

She was beautiful. She was the most amazing, brilliant, fearless woman he'd ever known and he would never let a day go by when she didn't know how much she was loved.

Speaking of which…

Walking quietly up to Michonne, Rick wrapped one arm around her slender waist from behind and brought his other hand over her shoulder to cover the one she'd laid on the pane of glass. He loved that she leaned back into him and brought her other arm up to return his embrace.

The quiet moments between them were some of his favorites of each day.

Finally, Michonne sighed and brought her hand off the window, Rick's following suit, and turned to face him as she leaned against the windowsill. "Judith sleeping?"

Rick smiled. "That's why I'm here. Your presence is being requested."

Michonne stood up, her eyes widening slightly. "Did she….?"

Rick nodded. "She certainly did. 'Mommy read' were her exact words. Carl overheard her and told me what happened earlier."

Michonne's eyes welled once again as she thought of the little girl one door down and the grip she had on her heart. "I haven't stopped thinking about it all day."

Rick brought his hand up to gently swipe a tear off of her cheek. "Are you okay with her staking claim on you like that? After everything?"

Closing her eyes as a fleeting image of her smiling, laughing son flashed through her mind, Michonne opened them to meet Rick's understanding gaze as she nodded. "I've been a mother since Andre was born and I'm still his mother even though he's not here for me to love him. I'm honored and very…." She drew in a shuddering breath. "Very happy to love your children and am so grateful that they love me in return."

Drawing Michonne into his embrace, Rick bent his head to rest against hers as he whispered. "You became a part of our family the day Carl told me you were 'one of us' and we're not going to let you go….ever."

Michonne smiled as she returned Rick's embrace, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And when a toddler's voice rang through the house with a demanding, "Mommy, come!" Michonne answered the call with a smile and a full heart.


End file.
